


Out of Love

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [13]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 50. Out of LoveCharlie thinks that Alastor needs to relax.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Out of Love

Alastor’s body relaxed as Charlie held his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. They laid in bed, trying to fall asleep, but it was clear Charlie didn’t want to sleep just yet.

Never had Alastor enjoyed the touch of another as much as he enjoyed Charlie’s. In fact he’d melt into her touch just as easily as he smiled. Whereas he was more inclined to remove the hands of those who attempted to touch him. No, she was the only person in Hell that could ever come close enough to touch him freely. 

But it wasn’t always this way. At first he’d flinch at her touch. It wasn’t because it was unpleasant, but because he wasn’t quite used to it. Somehow he didn’t mind her touching him despite having a severe abhorrence for it from others. No, she had him firmly under her spell.

With his eyes still closed, he raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “Can I help you?” Alastor asked. 

“Your face always seems so tense, I’m trying to see if you ever relax,” He could feel Charlie's determined smile without even looking. Once she was determined to do something, it was difficult to get her to stop. Alastor dared not interrupt her as she adorably tried to complete her task. 

“Hm, I do relax. My face just looks like this,” he opened his eyes and immediately his smile relaxed into a softer one once he laid eyes on her.

His lover's smile grew at the accomplishment. “There! All relaxed!”

Her smile made his heart skip. He adored how she smiled so sweetly and easily. The warmth of it never failed to draw him in. He couldn’t help but reach over and kiss her fully on the lips, his softened smile never faltering.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was difficult to write ^.^'
> 
> I hope it's okay that it's so short!


End file.
